powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Cybersaurs
Power Rangers Cybersaurs is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers. It's based on Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Sypnosis Millions of years ago, when dinosaurs roamed the Earth, evil forces known as the Emoticons from outer space invaded. Just when all hope was gone, a kind hearted creature named Archaeos used special cells to transform ten dinosaurs into Cybersaurs & they drove the Emoticons away. Now, a million years later in the present day, when the Emoticons return to the city of Olive Creek, Archaeos searches for five young people--four high school students & a teacher--who wield some of the Cybersaur Cells. After he finds them, Archaeos recruits the five to fight the Emoticons as Power Rangers. Characters Rangers Other Rangers Allies *'Archaeos' Emoticons The Emoticons are the foes of the Cybersaur Rangers. During the age of dinosaurs, the menacing (& yet anonymous) leader attacked Earth to commence an extinction era before it was sealed by the Cybersaurs in ice. In present day, hiss followers are thawed out & proceed to obtain human souls as part of their goal to revive their leader & herald a new extinction era on Earth's current dominant lifeform: humans. Arsenal *'Dino Cannon' - The combined weapon form of the Blastasaur Morpher & Dino Sword. While used for the Cybersaur Rangers' final attacks, it can also be used as a machine gun that rapidly fires or a shotgun that shoots powerful burst attacks. **'Blastasaur Morpher' - The transformation device & standard-issue gun of each Cybersaur Ranger. **'Dino Sword' - The Cybersaur Rangers' primary sword weapon. Like with the Blastasaur Morpher, it also utilizes Cybersaur Cells for various attacks. *'Cybersaur Cells' *'Tyranno Fist' - The Red Cybersaur Ranger's punching glove weapon with its design similar to the Cyber TyrannoZord. *'Para Laser' - The Black Cybersaur Ranger's gun weapon with its design similar to the Cyber ParaZord. *'Stego Shield' - The Blue Cybersaur Ranger's shield weapon with its design similar to the Cyber StegoZord. *'Veloci Claw' - The Green Cybersaur Ranger's claw weapon with its design similar to the Cyber VelociZord. *'Tricera Lance' - The Pink Cybersaur Ranger's handheld lance weapon with its design similar to the Cyber TriceraZord. *'Cell Buckle' - The Cybersaur Rangers' Cybersaur Cell-storing belt buckle. It can also be used for communicating with each other. *'Dino Cycle' - The Cybersaur Rangers' motorcycles that form when special Cybersaurs are combined using a Cybersaurs. Cybersaurs *'Cybersaur Megazord' **'Cyber TyrannoZord' - The Red Cybersaur Ranger's Cybersaur/zord. **'Cyber StegoZord' - The Blue Cybersaur Ranger's Cybersaur/zord. **'Cyber TriceraZord' - The Pink Cybersaur Ranger's Cybersaur/zord. *'Cyber ParaZord' - The Black Cybersaur Ranger's Cybersaur/zord. *'Cyber VelociZord' - The Green Cybersaur Ranger's Cybersaur/zord. *'Ptera Megazord' **'Cyber PteraZord' - The Gold Cybersaur Ranger's Cybersaur/zord. *'Cyber AnkyloZord' - An Ankylosaurus auxilliary zord. *'Cyber OviZord' - An Oviraptor auxilliary zord. *'Cyber IguanoZord' - An Iguanodon auxilliary zord. Trivia *The first syllables of the rangers' names come from the type of dinosaurs they're based on. Also, the first two letters of their surnames spells out the clade "Dinosauria". Category:Season Category:Seasons Category:Power Rangers Cybersaurs